1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector and more particularly to a cable connector with an optical member.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application No. 20100290745 discloses a cable connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, an optical member retained in the insulative housing and a pair of springs. The insulative housing includes a bottom wall and two side walls extending from two sides of the bottom wall. The bottom wall has a receiving slot, a retaining slot extending backwardly from the receiving slot and a blocking portion extending upwardly from a front and a middle of a bottom face thereof. The optical member includes an optical module retained in the insulative housing and two optical fibers received in the optical module. The optical module includes a spacer, two extending portions extending forwardly from the spacer, two posts extending backwardly from the spacer and a pair of optical lenses received in the extending portions and exposed outside. Each of the extending portions includes a passageway slot passing therethrough and the optical lens is received in a front of the passageway slots. At first, one end of the spring is assembled to the post and another end is assembled to the retaining slot and abuts against an inside face of the receiving slot backwardly. And then, the spacer assembles into the receiving slot aslantly, the spacer abuts against the blocking portion forwardly and the extending portion exposes outside forwardly. The springs may has an arc-shaped transformation, which may cause the springs to fly out of the retaining slot and influence the assembly of the optical member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.